


【索香】打起精神需要的几个字

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 战场大概不是跟他男朋友一起享受片刻安宁的好地方，但山治还是愿意冒险。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	【索香】打起精神需要的几个字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Few Words For Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663498) by [Chionee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionee/pseuds/Chionee). 



一颗子弹有点太靠近的擦过山治的脸颊。咬紧牙，跳到旁边去避开下一次枪击，他将一堆弱小的海军踢昏，接着冲向刚刚过去几分钟一直不肯放过他的狙击手。那个海军慌张起来，似乎在挣扎要继续开枪还是逃跑。他的犹豫赔上了他的性命，但山治现在可没功夫可怜他。

这场战斗很累人。身为海贼，厨子常常战斗，但这场大概是他目前碰过持续最久的。他不知道还有几波海军正在前来，情报的短少开始让他焦躁了。

抓住当下短暂的宁静，他小心的深吸了口气，一根断掉的肋骨带给他的胸膛一阵剧痛，他缩了一下。那个挥舞两个人大小的槌子的臭海军真该死。山治喘着气，试着休息一下，但这场战役真的开始让他感觉疲惫了。

他的鼻子断了，一边肩膀上有个惨烈的瘀青，小腿上还有一堆刀伤，但现在最讨厌的伤是那根断掉的肋骨。如果接下来的战斗他不小心的话，这不方便将会变得烦人透顶，而且有可能弄得更严重。

一个可疑的声音让他飞速的转过身，让他可能又扯到了肋骨。咬紧牙，不让自己发出任何吃痛的呜咽，他寻找着声音的来源，准备要将任何冲他而来的不友善家伙踢死。

但他没有找到敌人，反而找到了血迹斑斑的索隆。就算身上布满了大量到让人不舒服的血迹，那三把刀仍然很好的表明了主人的身分。叹了口气，山治让自己放松一下，等着索隆靠近，厨子的眼睛就算疲惫，他微微跛着的走路方式也没有被山治错过。

「你还好吗？」他在剑士来到听力范围内后问，没抗拒询问他伤势的冲动。

「当然。」索隆咕哝，用破烂的裤子把刀子上的血擦掉。又一套毁掉的衣服。「你看起来比我还惨。」

在别的场合，他的挑衅会让山治幼稚的生气，但索隆的形容让他明白了自己伤势的严重性，就这么一次，他让自己对他们差不多惨烈的状况大笑出声，而不是争执谁战斗得比较努力。

「你大概没错。」他轻笑，拍拍裤子口袋寻找香菸和打火机。「希望其他人没事。」

「他们没事。」索隆宣称，回头张望，好像他们随时都会从后面冒出来似的。

他对伙伴愚蠢盲目的信任总是会让山治的心柔软下来。就算在最糟糕的情况中，根本不可能知道其他人是不是真的没事，索隆对伙伴能力的信任从来没有动摇过，但这也没有阻止他在能够帮忙的时候帮忙。

「海军干得真不错，把我们分散得很彻底。」山治吸了大大一口菸后评论。「他们知道该怎么执行。」

「是啊，一直到太迟了我才发现。但我们早就习惯了，不是吗？」

山治耸耸肩。海军的计划是根据他们的弱点发动个别攻击。战斗会拖那么久很有可能就是因为他们的计划是要干掉 **他** 。虽然他的耐久力在所有伙伴中是最强的之一，他仍然没有不可思议的力量，因此迟早会因为疲惫而垮掉。

索隆戳了戳他好的肩膀，终止了他的白日梦。「好了啦，我们还碰过更危急的情况呢。」

山治想争辩，才没碰过，但那样就基本上是承认他在担心了。索隆够有观察力，注意到了厨子正在过度思考，让他迷失在那种思绪里是没有帮助的，下一波攻击随时都会发动。

山治挑起头，闭上眼睛让阳光温暖他脏兮兮的皮肤。流过鼻子和下巴的血早就干了，他知道在这一切结束后要清洗一定很麻烦。他宁可不去想那根需要修复的断裂鼻骨。现在没在动，他的肋骨变成了钝钝的刺痛，肩膀上的瘀青也几乎注意不到了。

他能感觉索隆在他旁边，看着他，确保没有敌人靠近。自他们成为伙伴的第一天起，山治就知道他是个会保护人的忠诚男人。粗鲁但温暖，厨子一点都不怀疑索隆永远都会这样。几年来，透过经验，他退去了稚气，蜕变成光是瞪对手一眼就能赢得战斗的可靠男人。山治见证过几次，每一次他都惊奇的醉晕晕。

厨子有时候会纳闷，如果剑士没有追随路飞，会变成什么样的人。他会加入别的海贼团吗？成为另一个疯小鬼的大副，像他们现在这样在伟大航路上航行？

如果他没有加入路飞，仍然在芭拉蒂上的山治还能目睹他和鹰眼之间实力悬殊的战斗吗？那个如此年轻的厨师，还会听到同样年轻的剑士一边快要失血过多而死，一边对他的船长许下的誓言吗？他不知道，但他觉得一个没有遇见索隆的世界一定很不愉快。

山治带着趣意心想，这样的领悟一定会让年轻的自己生气，但这就是他们的关系的魅力所在。有那么多的事物让索隆无法与他这一生分离；幼稚的斗嘴和沉默的陪伴，在考虑自己的安全之前先保护朋友的相同美德。当他们之中的一个受了严重的伤，另一个人就会打从心底感到担心。

香菸现在只剩菸蒂了，山治心想不知道他有没有时间再来一根。透过眼角，他能看见索隆已经把刀擦干净了，并暂时把和道收了起来。希望在剩下的战斗中，他不需要用到。

「你的头巾快烂透了。」山治重新开始了对话。

「是啊，你的领带也被彻底毁了。都已经不见了。」

「刚刚的话并不是要你嘲笑我的邀请。」山治翻翻白眼叹了口气。

「所以只是閒聊？」索隆哼了一声。

剑士活动着肩膀试图放松，发出一声小小的呻吟。他皮肤上的血开始在太阳的照射下干了，形成一幅山治认为恶心到极点的画面。但既然他自己也没好到哪去，他忍住没把想法说出来。

「是又怎样？」他回敬。

「我们什么时候会閒聊了？」

他的语气只有一点点的嘲弄，所以山治选择不毒舌。他用鞋尖轻踢了他一下，对此索隆只露出邪笑。天啊，他为什么老是那么讨人厌？山治想跟他打架，只因为他想，但现在时机跟地点都不对。

「其实我不介意。」剑士静静的说。

「介意什么？」

「我们没有话说的时候就不说话。」

「你当然不介意，绿藻通常不会透过言语沟通。」

山治摇摇头，索隆烦躁的咂了咂舌头，但还是露出了让厨子能看到的微妙笑容，显示出他其实并没有不高兴。山治也回给他一个笑容，决定顺从索隆隐藏的希望，保持安静。

要是下一波海军没有决定就在那个当下抵达的话，他们可能可以保持安静很长一段时间。随着海兵沉重的脚步声接近，山治用脚捻熄菸蒂，肩膀驼下来，因为他的伤口突然提醒他它们的存在。

在他能看清楚敌人之前，索隆的脸就突然出现在他面前。没办法说出话，他被带进一个狂暴的吻里，立刻让他头晕目眩。他能在他的舌头上嚐到血味，不知道是他的、还是索隆的、还是陌生人的，但他没办法在乎。感觉太阳穴传来的脉搏，血液冲进血管，厨子抓住剑士的手臂稳住自己。

就跟开始的一样迅速，吻断开了，索隆靠在山治耳边。喷在皮肤上的呼吸很炙热，厨子真希望战斗已经结束了，他才能洗个澡，治疗伤口，跟那个粗鲁的男人一起睡上一觉。

「我爱你。」索隆轻声说，接着转过身，抬高音量。「给他们好看。」

剑士走向海军的同时，山治的心脏漏了几拍。他看着索隆准备好对付他们的敌人，除了他赤裸背部的肌肉活动的样子以外，他无法专注于其他事物上。索隆也许不觉得他们需要无时无刻都说话，但他该死的太清楚哪几个字能让厨子恢复精神。

开心的笑容出现在他唇边，深吸一口气，做好准备，山治聚集起剩下的所有力量，把自己抛入战斗中。他不再感到疲惫了。


End file.
